Gundam Girls
by Sinanole
Summary: Heero and the gang dont know it yet but they have trouble comming their way that they dont know about and when they find out that there is going to be exchange students coming they are going to have the hardest time of their life keeping them under contro


Chapter 1: Transfer Student  
  
"Oh no...Im late again!" Emily cried as she looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table. "Ms.Baker's gonna kill me!."  
  
Emily took off into the shower. She washed her hair as fast as she could, then dressed and put her hair up into a ponytale.She grabbed her coat and book bag and started to run down the stairs when something tall and built. She fell on her butt and her books went flying down the stairs without her.  
  
Emily stood up and glared at her older brother, "Why dont you watch what your doing next time you penis head!"  
  
After she stumbled down the stairs, she shoved her coat on and ran out of the house with her book bag flying behind her. Emily made a halt at the bus stop just as the last person got on the bus. She sat next to her three best friends Elizabeth, Jane, and Wendy.  
  
Elizabeth looked up from her book she was reading and said, "You woke up late again, I can tell by the way that your rasping and gasping that you've been doing since you got on the bus, just to get air."  
  
Emily looked up and nodded, she loved to either sleep or party. She knew she loved to party, though she denied it a bit to when her fiends ask.  
  
She looked over at Wendy who was sat next to her drawing a picture, it was something anime no doubt. No matter how hard Wency tried, she could not go a day without drawing. Jane on the other hand was siutting in the back of Wendy playing with her tongue ring. Jane is the loudest and also nicest of the four friends. The smartest girl in the group was Elizabeth (Lizzie). No matter the differences between them all four girls are best friends and had been since Kindergarten. They are also wery big party animals and went to every that came their way.  
  
When the bus arrived at the school, the girls seperated to their own lockers and get todays books, but just as Emilywas about to close her locker, a guy named Aaron came over and said that there was some sort of assembly and they never needed their books.  
  
She walked to the gym and searched for one of the three friends. She never really care which one... just one, and it just so happens that they were all sitting in the second row.  
  
Emily ran over to where they sat next to Lizzie. They all started to talk and chatter about what the assembly was for. Then the principle, vice principle, and guidance counselor walked onto the stage.  
  
"Ahem... Good morning students. We have called this assembly to give give you young people good news. We will be decided to send ten lucky students to wherever they want. We will be diciding who will go by a ten page essay. To make the contest harder, we've dicided that you have to have it passed in by wednesday. Today is monday so that gives you guys two days to work on it. On wednesday morning, your homeroom teacher will ask for them. Your teachers will then send them to the office and we will lock them away. Then on wednesday night we will go through them and we will dicide what ones are worthy of the free trip..."  
  
"...Emily" Lizzie whispered. "Emily wake up the assembly is over." She still never stirred. "EMILY" Lizzie cried.  
  
"AHHH... What?" Emily croaked.  
  
"The assemblys over. It was about an exchange. I took all the facts so that we could enter and go to Japan." Lizzie explained.  
  
"Oh... I see." Emily said sleepily. "Lets skip off the rest of the day and do all four of the... wait, where's Jane and Wendy?"  
  
"They went to get all our stuff because Jane had the idea first and went to get our stuff and I stayed to wake you up." Lizzie said.  
  
"O.K" Emily agreed.  
  
They both stood up and went to search for their friends. Emily and Lizzie went to Emily's locker and saw their two friends there. They spotted Emily and Lizzie walking towards them so they closed Em's Locker and started to wlk towards them with the two book bags and handed them to their owners.  
  
The four friends left the school and started to walk to Lizzie's house. Lizzie's parents were not home and that meant that they would not get caught skipping off and that they would have all day with peace and quiet to do their essays.  
  
They planned on having the best essays ever and that meant that they needed two full days.  
  
After about three hours, they dicided to take a lunch break and look over each essay was good and that they had not one spelling mistake. For extra credit they each added a mini two page essay on where they wanted to go, along with language and pictures.  
  
The next day was a blur of excitmeant because they had to rewrite their essays and get them colourful so they would stick out against the rest.  
  
Tuesday came and went and the next thing the girls knew they were passing they're essays in to their teachers. After that they all went to their classes and tried not to think about the list of ten. They went throughg the rest of the day like a zombie as they waited for the next morning.  
  
Next Morning  
  
"Oh... Im so excited!" cried Lizzie. "I wonder if we got it ?!"  
  
"He's coming...LOOK!" Jane cried as her excitemeant grew. She looked up on the stage and saw the three teachers go on stage.  
  
"Hello students.... I would like to announce that we have the results from the essays. Im surprised that only 20 of you guys have entered. But anyway, here and my hand I hold the top ten reperts." Principal LaCosta anounced. "So now I'll put you out of your misery by telling you the top ten winners... OK, the first one we've chosen is.... Matthew Kent!"  
  
There was an extreme amount of cheering as Matt walked up and stood next to the Vice and Councelor. He then anounced two other students. Meanwhile the four girls were getting pretty discouraged when Elizabeth's name was called, then Janes, then some girl named Kim Mack was called. As the list got down to four, Emily was called up and the only one left was Wendy. She sat there and started to pray about being picked. Finally they were down to the last person and Wendy was really worried untill she heard her name and ran up to the stage next to the last person that had gone up.  
  
After the principal was done the speach he took all the students back to his office and asked them where they wanted to go and tell them that they'd be going in 5 days and to pack the stuff they could not take in a box and the stuff they needed in a suitcase. Seeings how they would be going there for a year.  
  
They all left the principals office happy and joyful. Then they went home to tell their parents. 


End file.
